Lain Iwakura
'History' The current version of the Wire runs on a program known as Protocol 7. Hidden within its code is the memory and data of a scientist named Eri Marihara. Eri had killed himself and now only exists on the Wired as a digital being, which leads to him taking the title of “God”. Eri plans to merge the real world and the Wired in order to take reign over both words and in essence become a true god. His tool in this affair is a young girl named Lain Iwakura. Lain actually a god like being whose power can achieve what Eri desires. To further his cause Eri creates a physical body for Lain and puts her in the care of a fake family. All seems normal for Lain until a girl in her class commits suicide and emails her friends after her death, telling them to come to the Wired because there is God is there. Lain is intrigued by this and asks her dad for a new computer to better experience the Wired. Lain becomes obsessed with the Wired and slowly upgrades her computer into a gigantic, room filling, monster. This knowledge of computer and the Wired, makes Lain a kind of legend on the net and draws the attention of a secretive group known as the Knights. This group is in fact the followers of Eri and seek to carry out his plan for godhood. The Knights compete with a group working for a company known as Tachibana Labs that seeks to prevent there plan from succeeding. Meanwhile, as these groups go back and forth fighting for Lain's attention, Lain's life seems to be crumbling around her, as her Wired personality has a taken on a life of its own as has been doing horrible things to other people, including Lain's only friend Alice. This leads Lain to invoke her powers for the first time, erasing the memories of what her Wired personality had done. This leads Alice to distrust her friend and leaves Lain to become depressed. Eri takes advantage of Lain's state and confronts her, hoping to win the young goddess to his side. This gambit fails as Wired Lain takes over and refuses Eri's offer, claiming he will only be a God as long as people follow him. To prove this point Lain leaks a list of the members of the Knights online, prompting Tachibana's hit men to make their move and murder most of the people on the list, leaving the rest to commit suicide. Eri however maintains someone still believes in him, that being Lain herself. The depression caused by Lain realizing she is not human and in the process loosing Alice as a friend causes Lain to go along with Eri's plan and begin merging the Wired with the real world. Alice in turn visits Lain to try and work things out. She finds Lain lying under a pile of wires in her room, gloomily accepting her fate. Alice convinces Lain she is better off staying in the physical world by letting Lain feel her heart beat. This convinces Lain to halt the fusing of worlds and causes Eri to lash out at her. Lain question's who gave Eri the authority to judge humanity as a god and causes him to become unstable and assemble a monstrous body out of thin air. The strange creature attacks Alice and Lain but is quickly buried by the machinery in Lain's room. To prevent further problems Lain erases herself from the memories of everyone who knew her, along with the existence of Eri. This leaves Lain alone in non-existence talking to her Wired self about what to do with her life. Wired Lain asserts she should use her power to watch over humanity as a goddess. However, normal Lain finally stands up to her other-self and decides to devote her time to watching over Alice, as Alice did for her in the past. Misc Played by Seraphita: Kado_hime@livejournal.